The Best Things in Life are Unexpected
by GeneaLady
Summary: A fix-it fic centered around Sully kissing Michaela's cheek in the first Halloween episode (ep. 2.03)


**_Author's Note: I don't have many desires for fix-it fics in the DQMW fandom, but this is one of them. It's always bugged me that Sully so casually kissed Michaela on the cheek and got absolutely no reaction from her since they were not yet courting and the only kiss they'd shared at this point was on her birthday. I also really hate to go off canon in DQMW, but unfortunately this fic makes everything between that scene and Where The Heart Is null and void. I wanted to fix that scene, there was no way around it._**

* * *

_"Good night," Michaela whispered._

_"Good night," Sully returned._

* * *

Sully leaned in and kissed Michaela's cheek softly. Realizing what he'd just done, he froze, his lips still just a breath away from her warm skin. Thankfully, Michaela didn't flinch at the kiss, but he did feel her hold her breath.

"Did I...?" ... "Did you...?" they asked simultaneously in a whisper. They were both shocked at what had happened, but neither wanted to do anything that would risk ruining the moment.

Sully moved back just enough to look Michaela in the eye and they both smiled at the fact that they'd spoke at the same time.

"Um, yeah... I did... sorry..." Sully stammered uncomfortably, the last thing he wanted to do was apologize for kissing her, but he was terrified it may have upset her.

While that kiss was the last thing that Michaela expected, she felt bad for Sully when she saw the look of apology and regret on his face. She only hoped it wasn't because he regretted the kiss, but that he was concerned that it had scared her with his forwardness, not to mention that his forwardness was clearly unexpected... even to him.

"Sully, it's alright. Don't apologize... Unless you didn't mean it..." Michaela couldn't help but get lost in Sully's blue eyes as she spoke, even though she was worried that he didn't mean it. Sully wasn't the type of man to do such a thing and not mean it, but her mind couldn't help going back to what he had told her during their talk on the bridge during Mr. Watkins' visit. Was he ready now? Or did he just get caught up in the moment?

A small grin spread across his face, creating the dimples Michaela loved so much. "I meant it," he whispered, as if it was a secret and someone might over-hear them in spite of the homestead being empty. "...I just wasn't intendin' on doin' it t'night..."

Trying to suppress a smile of her own, she nodded, letting Sully know that she understood.

"I've been thinkin' about our second kiss since your birthday," he admitted with a look that was somewhere between a little boy in a candy store and a little boy getting caught eating said candy.

"You have?" she asked needlessly, a slight blush spread across her face telling Sully that she had as well.

As Sully's grin widened, he couldn't help replying, "Yep. But that kiss wasn't what I've been dreamin' it'd be like."

"It wasn't?" she asked, not quite sure what she meant. A part of her was worried that she'd done something wrong, even though she was unsure how it could be possible to mess up a kiss on the cheek, especially when she was on the receiving end.

"Nope," he said simply.

"Well, then how did you invision it?" she prodded him.

"Well..." he began as he stepped toe to toe with her, making Michaela wonder if he was really thinking about what to say next, or if he was just trying to build up to the moment, but whatever the reason, it made her hold her breath a moment.

"First, I'd take your hand in mine..." he began to explain. "...an' I'd notice how perfect they fit t'gether."

"Perfect indeed," she breathed in amazement as she looked down at their joined hands, not noticing that he had turned his gaze in that direction as well.

They'd held hands before, but it was almost always to help her in and out of her wagon. The only two times they'd held hands for another purpose was when he helped her button her shirt after she'd broken her wrist on their trip to test water samples and and on her birthday. This felt different than either occasion though. He held her hand firmly in his, much like he did when he helped her down from her wagon, but also tenderly, like he had on their trip and on the way to her surprise birthday party the town had thrown for her. It was almost as if he was trying to claim and protect her hand in the same action.

Relishing this feeling, Michaela moved her fingers slightly to cover more of the back of his hand. She couldn't help noticing how different his rough palm felt against hers from the way the back of his hand felt under her warm finger tips. She was almost fascinated by the contrast and loved both sensations equally.

"Then, I'd cup your cheek in my other hand," he continued moved his gaze from their clasped hands up to the bi-colored eyes that had captured his soul from the very moment he saw them.

As much as she tried to restrain her desire to reciprocate his affection, she couldn't help turning her head slightly into his hand and nuzzling her cheek against it.

"An' then," Sully continued, causing Michaela to lift her head and return her eyes to his. "I'd tell you I love you."

Tears sprung to Michaela's eyes as his words surprised her as much as his kiss did earlier. "I love you, too," she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear her.

At her words, he smiled so broadly that he had to take and took a deep breath to relax his face enough to kiss her. He wanted desperately to pull her into his arms and twirl her around, shouting at the top of his lungs that she loved him too, but that would have to wait. She was waiting for him to kiss her, as was he, and he didn't want to disappoint.

Finally composed, he spoke again, "An' then..." as his lips descended on hers.

Michaela held her breath again as she saw watched his lips moved down to meet her own, only closing her eyes at the moment of contact. His kiss was soft and sweet. His lips barely brushed hers at first, just like he'd done on her birthday she mused. Soon; however, his lips made full contact and settled against hers, moving slightly, and sending Michaela's world was spinning. This kiss was so much more powerful than any she'd shared with David, not just physically, but emotionally. It was as if Sully was kissing her very soul. Michaela wanted desperately to do something to let Sully know how much she was enjoying the kiss, but she didn't want to seem forward by moving her empty hand to his face. Instead, she gently squeezed his hand to acknowledge her pleasure.

Feeling Michaela squeeze his hand, Sully smiled against her lips before squeezing it return and deepening the kiss ever so slightly by pressing his lips more firmly against hers. They remained that way until oxygen became necessary. When the kiss finally broke, both did their best not to pant as they caught their breath, their eyes staying locked the entire time.

Once their breathing returned to normal, Sully was the first to speak. "Wow. That was even better than I dreamed it'd be," he whispered, now kissing her soul with his eyes as his lips had just done.

Michaela blushed, "Me, too."

At her admission, Sully moved his arms around Michaela's her back. Not wanting to make her nervous by being too close to either location, he made sure he kept his hands between her bust and her waist, as he pulled her to him in a hug. Michaela immediately returned the gesture and laid her head against his chest. His shirt, as it most often was, was open at the neck so her warm skin brushed against the soft curls peaking out a little of his chest hair causing them both to shiver.

They stayed that way for a moment before Sully pulled away from her slightly, although his arms didn't move. "Michaela, will ya go courtin' with me?" he asked in a whisper that had a slightly seductive tone.

Michaela smiled and nodded before whispering, "Yes."

Sully sighed in relief and Michaela laughed softly. "Were you worried I'd say no?" she asked jokingly, unknown of his fears.

"Yeah," Sully nodded.

A pained look crossed Michaela's face. "Sully, please sit," she gently commanded as she led him to the table where she sat down next to him still holding his hand. "Why were you worried I would say no? I love you. I have for a while."

Sully smiled at her admission, "I dunno. We're just so different. You were raised with all these fancy things an' I don't even have a roof over my head. That's why I told ya that I wasn't ready the day Mr. Watkins took the town picture. I wanted ya ta know that I meant the kiss on your birthday because I didn't want ya ta think that I was playin' with your heart, but I couldn'ta handled the rejection of you not wantin' ta be with me. When ya said that it was the best gift you got, I almost told ya that I changed my mind, but I thought that'd just make ya think I was toyin' with ya so I figured I just made my bed an' had ta lay in it. I wanted ya ta trust me, even if it mean that we couldn't be t'gether."

Michaela squeezed Sully's hand before speaking, "Sully, I was born into that society. I didn't have a choice. I chose to come here. Do you really think that, if I really wanted all of those things, I would have left them, and my family, to go live out in the middle of nowhere, much less stay after my initial, less than warm, reception?"

Sully relaxed, "I guess you're right,"

"Of course! I always am," Michaela playfully retorted in effort to lighten the mood. It worked because immediately Sully tossed his head back and laughed.

"I love you so much," he leaned in closer to her.

"You better, because I love you, too," she replied before their lips met again in a quick kiss.

"The kids are gonna be so surprised," Sully suddenly said, changing subjects.

"About?" Michaela asked, so focused on their new relationship to think of the children.

"About us courtin'," Sully laughed. "Matthew an' Brian have been on me for months!"

"Oh, yes, they will..." Michaela had been so caught up in the events of the evening that she forgot they'd have to tell people.

Sully noticed the look on her face. "Michaela, what's wrong? Tell me," he gently encouraged her as he took the hand that wasn't holding hers and caressed her face.

Michaela sighed before speaking, "I don't know. I want to tell the children, but telling other people worries me. I'm not ashamed of us, I just don't feel comfortable with certain people being privy to my private life."

"Michaela," he shushed her by placing two of his finger tips against her lips which caused her to shiver. "I know ya ain't ashamed of us. You know me. I don't like people in my business either. How about we just tell the children an' tell them not to tell it to the world. We'll see where this takes us. I'm not gonna avoid you or act like nothin's different, but I'm not gonna go kissin' ya in the middle of the street either. So when people put two and two t'gether, then they do."

Michaela smiled at her new beau, "Sounds good. Although..." she paused thinking briefly, "I think you should tell Loren in the morning. Given that you and Abigail were married, I'd much rather he be told right away than him finding out from the wrong person."

Sully grimaced, "That's not a conversation I'm lookin' forward ta havin', but you're right. Wouldn't want him findin' out from Hank."

Michaela looked at Sully horrified and exclaimed, "Heaven's no!"

Sully laughed at her expression and the two just sat in silence for a moment before Michaela spoke again, "I think I'm going to tell Dorothy as well. She's confided in me with so much since she's been here and she's become a good friend. Not to mention she's so close to Loren, I think it's only fair that if we tell one, we tell the other."

Sully nodded in agreement, "Sounds good."

Michaela looked up at the clock, "It's getting late, I should tell the children to come inside. Come with me and we can tell them we're courting."

"I'd like that," he stood and kissed her cheek and as they walked toward the door.

Once outside the homestead, walking hand-in-hand with Sully toward the barn, Michaela began to ponder that some of life's best moments are the ones most unexpected.


End file.
